The present invention relates to a needle position indicating device.
When an operation is carried out in the sewing machine, to confirm an upper or a lower phase of the needle while the sewing machine is stopped, for example when a thread is passed through a needle eye, an operator should observe the needle to make certain that the needle is positioned within an available range.
In the sewing machine of the type under consideration, when a feed dial is rotated by an operator to select an ordinary feed stitch, and the dial is further rotated to a desired position, a required stitching condition may be provided. On the other hand, if a super stitching is selected, a pattern shape is also selected in addition to a pattern made by combining with the ordinary feed stitch, in combination with the designation of a pattern and the needle amplitude. Therefore, the designation of the patterns for the ordinary feed stitch or the super stitch is made by the rotation of the dial and the above combination is defined by checking marks on an indicating part of the sewing machine. However, it is difficult for an operator to recognize the distinction between the ordinary feed stitch and the super stitch at the first glance.